Rest, My Child
by Pyro Psychotic
Summary: Castiel's world comes crashing down and he's barely hanging on 22 years later. Warnings: Destiel, OCs, OoCness, kinda slash, angst and mentions of mpreg. Oh and it's AU  Alternate Universe. Kinda songfic for Disturbed's My Child and Skillet's Rest.


A/N: I'll let you people figure out the specifics for yourselves. I'll only correct ya if ya ask in a pm or review.  
>It also doesn't really apply to this story, but please vote in the poll on my profile! I need to know what story my readers want updated first! ?<p>

Warnings:Slash(kinda), character death, mentions of mpreg and language.

Enjoy and review!

* * *

><p>I feel safe here<br>wrapped in your arms.  
>I'm resting in your love<br>warm and comfy.

I open my eyes  
>just to see your warm smile.<br>I return it, feeling our tension  
>drain with the setting sun.<p>

I'm crying  
>staring at the gaping wound<br>tearing your chest open  
>and exposing my heart.<p>

You smile again,  
>wiping away my tears, but<br>leaving bloody streaks  
>in their wake<p>

I'm sobbing harder  
>as I see a<br>familiar face.  
>Your brother turned angel.<p>

I refuse to let go  
>even when Sam tries,<br>unsuccessfully,  
>to pry me away.<p>

I may have seen this before  
>but I don't like it.<br>We said forever  
>but forever didn't last.<p>

I cry harder  
>as he takes you away.<br>I damn these emotions  
>and damn these feelings.<p>

That moment  
>I make a vow<br>to never be loved  
>by anyone ever again.<p>

I can't promise  
>to never love again.<br>This little one deserves  
>double the love I can ever give.<p>

I give myself to her wholly,  
>living only to keep her alive.<br>I don't notice how  
>I'm slipping slowly.<p>

22 years later,  
>she's by my bedside,<br>bandaging my cuts  
>from continuing your work.<p>

You wouldn't have wanted  
>her to continue the<br>"family business" but it was  
>her choice and I couldn't refuse her.<p>

She killed her first monster  
>at age 4 with<br>her hand-made crossbow.  
>You would have been proud.<p>

It was a vamp  
>who had<br>"gotten the drop"  
>on me.<p>

She crept up behind it  
>cute silent death.<br>I didn't notice her until  
>the vampire exploded into dust<br>in front of me,  
>leaving a beaming brunette behind.<p>

She pulls me to the present  
>by yanking rather hard on<br>a large shard of glass  
>imbedded in my arm.<p>

She asks why  
>I'm so quiet.<br>I stay silent  
>remembering you.<p>

She stretches,  
>turquoise wings flaring,<br>sending pride to my soul  
>and<br>tears to my eyes.

It's only a few days later  
>when I finally<br>give up,  
>being surprised by a very vengeful spirit.<p>

She drives up,  
>looking so much<br>like you behind the wheel  
>of your precious baby.<p>

She jumps out of the car  
>and is by my side so fast<br>I would have sworn  
>that it was you.<p>

She's pressing against my chest,  
>blood seeping between pale digits<br>bringing memories of that fateful day  
>to the forefront of my waning mind.<p>

She's screaming at me  
>to stay alive<br>that help will be there soon.  
>"Soon" will be far too late.<p>

She's crouched in front of me,  
>gun with rock-salt in one hand<br>dagger in the other,  
>screaming threats at<br>the approaching figure.

She gasps,  
>dropping the gun and knife<br>when you approach,  
>shaking her head in disbelief.<p>

You walk around her,  
>taking my hand in yours<br>as you kneel next to my head.  
>I had never felt more loved than right then.<p>

You lightly scold me,  
>saying I've gotten soft<br>with a twinkle in your blessedly green eyes  
>and a laugh twitching those ever full lips.<p>

She snaps out of her shock,  
>climbing over me<br>to kneel at my other side  
>taking my other hand.<p>

She's staring into  
>my dimming eyes<br>while pleading with you  
>to save me.<p>

You shake your head,  
>using the over used line of<br>"It's his time to go"  
>for the gazillionth time.<p>

Out of seemingly nowhere,  
>Sam appears<br>urgently demanding that  
>you needed to go before Death arrived.<p>

Hurrying up,  
>you give a hug to our daughter<br>telling her that you're proud  
>and that you'll talk later.<p>

You grab me,  
>gently separating<br>her hand from mine  
>causing more tears to fall from<br>her aquamarine eyes.

You move at a brisk walk  
>away from our daughter<br>and  
>the approaching black clothed figure<p>

She's pulled out of her grief,  
>springing onto her feet<br>while brandishing  
>the gun hidden in the small of her back.<p>

"If anything is wrong with Mom  
>when I come home,<br>I'll kick your feathered ass!  
>Even if you are my dad!"<p>

She shouts back at us,  
>having turned her back<br>and  
>aiming the handgun<br>at Death,  
>although the gesture is useless.<p>

Sam takes off first,  
>strong wings pushing him far<br>in a single stroke.

Once Sam's toes are off the ground,  
>we're next<br>your pearly wings  
>lifting us faster than I've ever known.<p>

My last memory of Earth,  
>the place my Father loved so<br>goddamn much,  
>was my daughter<br>gun raised towards  
>what all men fear the most.<p>

We're only 30 seconds from home  
>when you ask the one question<br>I know  
>you have no idea of the answer<p>

"What's her name?"  
>There's frustration hidden there,<br>telling me  
>my plan worked.<p>

"Mary Ellen Winchester."  
>I notice the pain's<br>stopped  
>as we touch down.<p>

I'm home  
>for the last time<br>and  
>it's never felt so good.<p>

-(-)-(-)-

Down on Earth,  
>a long haired, lithe fire brunette<br>holds a gun towards  
>a wrinkled man in a black suit.<p>

"I don't make deals."

"I don't want a whole deal.  
>Just 5 years.<br>After that I'll drop dead anywhere."

"I commend your bravery,  
>but I am not here for you.<br>Not yet, anyway.  
>Since my quarry has escaped,<br>I shall take my leave."

The figure turns to leave,  
>then turns back to face<br>the glaring girl one last time.

"But know this,  
>when it's your time to leave,<br>I will remember this day  
>and<br>you may not go where you want."

With that promise  
>calmly hissed<br>Death walks away.

"I'm not worried.  
>My parents<br>wouldn't let anything  
>happen to me.<br>I'm their little  
>Angel."<p>

She whispered,  
>still staring at the<br>retreating figure  
>as two tears trail<br>down her face,  
>meeting at her<br>chin and falling,  
>joined as one.<p>

"_Just like my parents_"_  
><em>she happily thought,  
>turning back to<br>the black '69 Impala  
>that was her:<br>nursery  
>safe place<br>home,  
>and smiled<br>at the precious cargo  
>babbling at her<br>from the backseat,  
>blissfully ignorant of<br>what just transpired  
>between his momma<br>and Death.

As she slid into  
>the driver's seat,<br>Mary looked back at  
>the baby giggling<br>happily in his car-seat  
>while "noming" his foot.<p>

"Gwanma?"  
>The 18 month old<br>still had his foot in hand  
>but now sported a<br>confused look  
>as he searched for<br>the figure normally  
>sitting up front next to Momma.<p>

"Grandma's not here anymore.  
>But let's not dwell on that.<br>Hows about we find a  
>crummy cheap motel room<br>to spend the night in  
>before we go<br>see Great-Uncle Bobby, huh?  
>Sound good?"<p>

She smiled,  
>watching as a giant grin<br>spread across his chubby face,  
>any concerns for Castiel<br>wiped away by the promise  
>of seeing the gruff hunter<br>who helped raise her and  
>her father and uncle.<p>

Restarting her father's  
>most beloved material possession,<br>she casts another  
>joyful glance back<br>her precious baby boy.

Not even Azazel, Michael,  
>Lucifer or any other<br>angel/demon could make  
>her give him up.<br>He may be the result  
>of a drunken bar fling,<br>but she couldn't love him more.

She sets her sights on the road  
>as she turns the car around,<br>the comforting purr of her strong engine  
>thrumming through the wheel to her fingers.<p>

Reassuring herself more than him,  
>she murmurs a promise<br>"It's gonna be okay.  
>I promise it's gonna be okay,<br>Samuel Dean Winchester."

* * *

><p>How'd you like? Review and please tell me if you like the Ocs' names. I'm really iffy on the boy's, but then again I'm weird like that. Again don't forget to vote in the poll! I won't post another story or chapter until I get at least two votes!<p> 


End file.
